battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-27510151-20170510095147
IC The capital -------- 2 AM At the capital in the empire the lies sleeping, but then suddenly he's room gets stormed by Teutonic guards lead by Christian bøgeskove. As the kaiser looks up he begins to understand the situation as Christian says. "By order from the newly formed german senate you are under arrest for endangering Germany, you are here by to follow us where after you will be put in exile. If you do not comply we will be forced to hurt you". The Kaiser was about to say something but before he could he was knocked unconscious and taken away. -------- The following day in Berlin the new president of Germany Christian bøgeskov gives his speech to the the people. "People of the German empire for long we have been a proud and strong nation, we have had lots of victories and also some defeats, but this new war we have gotten our self into is to much for us. Our kaiser has been send into exile due to his crime of endangering our nation by fighting a war he could not win, and therefore he has been exiled. Our new government will a government will be one chosen by the people, and you have chosen me. I swear that I will do everything in my power to preserve Germany and our culture". "As I speak to you our diplomats are trying to find a peaceful solution for the war, they are trying to preserve our country and save not only us but also our enemies. In war me seem different, in war we always find our self hating our foes, but in the end we are all humans, humans who die. If we can end this war nobody has to die, and we can begin to rebuild our nations and Europe". "If we can end this war with pen and not the sword, then maybe we can also get normal relations with communist, I know that there are many of you who dosnt like them and some might even hate them. But they are still people, they are humans, and I don't want to kill humans for nothing. So instead of fighting let's talk, let's find a solution and build bridges and not burn them. This peace will cost us dearly, we will probably lose our status as a super power, but do you want? do you want a world without Germany? or a world where we still has our own country? I want the last, for me may lose our power, but we will never lose our pride and self respect, so I say let's do this, for Germany!". As the president finishes his speech a lot of the people doesn't know what to do, that is until one begins to sing the national anthem, and then another and another, before long they all sing, all the millions in Berlin and across Germany who has been hearing the speech. They all want peace and a better world, with Germany. OOC: Do to Flamme recent ban, I have been informed that he's second in command will take charged. I intended to rebuild Germany and end all the wars, I hope that everyone will open up for negotiations and end the war so that we all can live on.